


Our Sandcastle

by Jasque



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasque/pseuds/Jasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Rumbelle family drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sandcastles and a Doodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golds went on a vacation

Mr. Gold does not like crowded places. He does not like crowded **and** noisy places, yet here he is at Bondi Beach. The beach umbrella provides little protection from the sun and he is certain he could pass for a broiled prawn. His wife and son are off swimming while the twins are playing in the sand. "Papa look, a sandcastle!" his little Ara chirped. He walked over to her to admire the conical castle and sing his praises. Her twin brother on the other hand appears to be munching on something brown. "Papa, Calum ate a doodie," and then Gold panicked.


	2. Maltesers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golds are back from their vacation

They say chocolate is the food of the Gods and Mr. Gold wholeheartedly agrees and indulges in them every Sunday. After the 'doodie incident', as his wife calls it, he could not bring himself to eat chocolates or anything remotely brown in colour. Never mind that his son actually ate chocolate and not poo, Mr. Gold could only see faeces in place of chocolates. Belle thinks he is a drama queen, but he begs to differ. Could she not see how traumatised he was? Well, he'll have the last laugh when he makes her think she's eating a cockroach and not Maltesers.


	3. Squashed Cabbages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golds welcome their newest addition.

Squashed cabbage, yes, it is what they look like. He cannot say that to his mama and papa, especially when mama looks at him with those bright blue eyes. Mama would be upset if he were to say that, and he does not want to see her upset. She may be his step-mom, but she treats him like he is her own. No, he has no desire to upset her. Baelfire smiles and said his siblings look like monkeys. Big fat tears trickled down mama's cheeks. Belle should smile, not cry. Monkeys are cuter than squashed cabbages, are they not?


	4. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal Sunday in the Gold's household. A gift for [Roberre](http://roberre.tumblr.com).

Rays of light streamed through the windows, but as it is a Sunday it means extra sleep in. Rumplestiltskin turned to his right and hugged the closest thing, which happens to be a sweet-smelling brunette. This is what he thinks heaven is: Complete bliss that he did not hear the pattering of tiny feet. Just as he was about to go in to deep slumber the door burst open and two giggling five-year-old climbed onto the bed. Their growling tummies demand attention. "Belle, it is your turn to make breakfast," to which the brunette's only reply was a loud snore.


	5. Two Sides of a Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sees him in both lights.

_Flawed. Volatile. Manipulative. Dangerous. Pretentious._  
These words describe him. Oh, she is well-aware of his past and the pain he has wrought. They were wrong in thinking she was ignorant. He has neither asked for forgiveness nor apologised for his actions. He believes they were necessary. At least he acknowledges them and that is a start.

_Attentive. Loving. Colourful. Tender. Spontaneous._  
Dark he may be, but she sees the light that resides in him. These words are part of him. Slowly, they would bring out the light and maybe then others could forgive him. Maybe then, he would be free.


	6. Incorrigible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, he is just too stubborn.

"Rumple, are you fine doing it on your own?"

"Yes, you don’t have to worry Belle"

"I found the instructions manual … in the trash"

"I do not need those flawed instructions"

"Do you know what you’re doing?"

"Of course I do. I created the Dark Curse. Assembling a crib won’t be as hard"

"Could you not read the manual?"

"What? I can read just fine!"

“You’ve been squinting when reading the papers. Maybe you need …"

"No. My eyesight is fine. I do not need glasses"

"But you can’t see well. You might hurt yourself"

"I won’t. Look, I … OW!"

"Incorrigible man"


	7. Feathered Friends - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golds have geese for pets.

They need a guard dog, not waddling geese. Those damnable wild creatures could not even be toilet-trained! He knew they would be nothing but trouble from the moment Belle brought home the eggs.

He is not happy sharing his wife's affection with those featherbrain. They do nothing but waddle around and honk incessantly. One should not forget to mention the geese droppings on his Cadillac. They are only doing it to annoy him, he is certain of it.

He hears Madam Kwan makes delicious Peking duck, maybe he could sell them to her? It is for Belle's safety after all.


	8. Feathered Friends - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein there was a break-in.  
> ——————————————————  
> A/N: This is the last of Rumbelle family drabbles. Thank you for reading.  
> ——————————————————

Rumplestiltskin was out when he received Bae’s distress call. He only managed to make out the words ‘break-in’ and ‘masked men’, but they were enough to send him into panic mode and magic him home.

Broken glasses and furniture littered the living room, but his family is unharmed. Their geese were waddling in circles around two unconscious men.

Belle recounts the incident; their pet geese became their unexpected white knight. They launched aerial attacks on the men and through the havoc Belle and Bae managed subdue the burly men.

Having geese for pets may not be so bad after all.


	9. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon seeing Belle, Rumpel sees visions of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for a prompt that I receive on Tumblr. Since it is a drabble I thought it would be better to add it to Our Sandcastle.
> 
> _Prompt: Upon seeing Belle for the first time, Rumpelstiltskin has a vision of happiness. The first in his centuries of living without his son. For that one moment of happiness, he's willing to do anything to get her even if it means causing a third or a fourth Ogre War._

Warm brown eyes, soft bouncing curls and infectious laughter clouded his vision. He saw a family, his family. Warmth filled his chest and he felt moments of happiness that he thought only relate to Bae. He could feel her gently caressing his face and brushing away a stray lock of hair. She feels like home.

He looks at her again. She is definitely an exquisite creature. There must be a way for him to have her – oh – he hears the ogres are looking for some entertainment. He could make use of them. Satisfied with his plan, he skipped all the way home.


End file.
